Upside Down Frown
by Tarsier1
Summary: Just the usual drama of two teens trying to sort out their feelings. There is only so much that can be hidden with an upside down frown.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

Kurt sat on the foot of his bed staring blankly at the opposing wall. It had been four hours since his best friend had shattered his hopes and dreams. He allowed a mournful heavy sigh to pass his lips. He had been letting out the small exhalations every few minutes for some time now- in fact they were the only noise to break the faint hum of silence in the room. _ I can't believe this is still going on. _The sullen blue teen thought to him self, _It's been three years and yet I still can't get over her. Oh well, maybe this will be the thing that does it. _

Finally he decided it was time to at least move a little. With all of the skills of an acrobat he managed to make the act of standing look graceful; once Evan had described the way Kurt moved as 'Like he is always falling through space'. At the time Kurt had tried to explain that he didn't do it on purpose, his body was just shaped in such a way that made him very cat like in his movements. At the current moment he was 'falling' in the direction of his dresser. It only took three fluid strides to place him before the piece of furniture.

The teen stared at the face that looked out of the mirror that hung above the top of the dresser. The top of the clothing receptacle itself was littered with small curios and souvenirs from his time at the institute. The face that looked out from the polished glass had a perceptively melancholy look to it. "This is all your fault, you know?" he spoke aloud to his reflection. The only response he received was a sad smile.

**Four Hours Earlier…**

Kurt sat in the kitchen. His tail swinging happily through the gap between the back of the chair and the seat, he chewed contently on a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly. His ears suddenly perked up as he heard the faint sound of the door closing in the entry hall of the mansion, followed by footsteps that gradually got louder as they homed in on his location.

"There you are! I knew I would find you in here!" Kitty, said this with a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen.

Kurt smiled, "You could give Jean a run for her money with your psychic prowess Kätzchen."

"Psychic has nothing to do with it. It is all about habits and precedent my fuzzy friend!"

Kurt noticed right then that Kitty was, for lack of a better word, glowing. Her usually bright blue eyes were ablaze with mirth and laughter. And he was sure he hadn't seen her smiling that wide since she found out she was going to get to go home for Chanukah. "Is there something I should be aware of?" He asked her.

The brunette's face beamed, "I'm like so glad you asked." She said as she took a seat across the table from Kurt. "I'm glad you are already sitting down for this one. I know you are just going to like die when I tell you this."

If he were to say that he was not intrigued, he would be a liar and he knew it. He could tell that whatever it was, it had her very excited. She had fallen back into her habit of using the word 'like' as a spacer word. She only did this when she was either extremely nervous- or very happy and excited. "Okay, I'll take the bate. What's up?" He said with an amused look on his face.

"Well," Kitty licked her lips and continued, "You know that guy Chris from my chemistry class?"

Kurt instantly did not like where this was going. He knew of Chris by reputation, every guy in the locker room knew him as a womanizer. He was well known for the high number of notches on his bedpost. He gulped, "Yes…"

If Kitty noticed his hesitation she did not let on, "Well, he asked me out this Friday night! I have been hoping he would ask me out for a while now." She was gushing at this point and did not notice as her blue friends face began to fall. She continued, "He is like so cute, and is one of the best looking guys at the entire school."

The blue teen's response was to plaster a well-practiced fake smile on his face and to answer in a flat voice, "That is wonderful Kätzchen." He cringed a little when he heard his voice, even he could detect the lack of interest in it.

Kitty noticed too and her demeanor instantly darkened a bit. "Well you could at least be happy for me! What's got your tail in a knot?"

Kurt pushed the plate with his now forgotten sandwich on it away from him. He looked at the tabletop for a second as if it was the most interesting thing in the world as he collected his thoughts. _Come on Wagner, you knew she would never like someone like you in that way. Pull it together man. After all, if she is happy then you should be happy for her._ He was painfully aware of her stare, as she grew increasingly impatient with his stalling. So he increased the wattage on his fake smile and looked up into her eyes before he spoke, "I am happy for your happiness Kitty. Really I am. I like nothing more than to see you happy…" He knew that the axe was about to fall but he had to get this out, "But there is something you should know about Chris"

Kitty cut him off right there. Here famous Wolverine level temper began to flare. "Just where the hell do you think you get off Wagner? Huh?"

He was taken aback; he never had heard Kitty refer to him by just his last name before.

The angry girl pressed on, "Look, I know you are just jealous. But you need to give it up Kurt. It will never happen with us. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to sabotage any guy that asks me out!" She instantly regretted the words as they left her mouth. The look in his eyes told her immediately that she had crossed a line that should never have been stepped over. But it was the fact that he still had that damn smile on his face that made her physically ill. Her face softened, "Kurt, look I'm…"

"Don't." He held up his hand to stop her, "Don't even bother. I should have known that I was a fool to ever hope that someone like you would love someone like me." Kurt felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he admitted it, yet he maintained his sad grin as he continued to speak, "And I was not trying to sabotage you Kitty. Merely trying to warn you."

The German boy stood up from the table and gathered his plate; he tossed the uneaten part of his sandwich in the trash and moved to the sink. Through all of this Kitty kept her silence. The sight of her friend throwing away food told her all she needed to know about how badly she had just hurt him.

He placed the dirty dish in the sink, and with his back still towards her he spoke, "I would think you would have known me better than that Kitty. I love you too much to ever stand in the way of your happiness. Even if that means I am not in the picture." He turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye, "Don't worry, I won't try to _Sabotage_ your happiness any further." And with a loud **Bamf** he was gone.

All happiness that had been present a few minutes vanished from Kitty's mind with the disappearance of her friend. The situation with Chris was now forgotten. _Way to go Pryde,_ She thought to herself, _you just lost your best friend. _

And the thing about it was that she knew that the date with Chris would just end with her being offended at how forward the teen boy would be. She wasn't an idiot, she knew about his reputation. But, she just wanted the attention so badly. It was such a boost to her self-esteem. She had also known about Kurt's feelings for her for a while and had tried to ignore them.

A part of her had to admit that she felt deep feelings for him as well. However, the fear that a relationship between them would not work out kept her from doing anything about it. She was so afraid that any relationship would just fall apart, and in doing so destroy her friendship with Kurt. So she pushed him away. In all honesty the date with Chris was just Kitty's way of trying to get her mind off of Kurt. But now it seemed that the date with Chris had indeed put an end to the possible romance with the fuzzy teleporter- just not in the way that she had wanted it to.

Kitty knew what she needed to do. She needed to talk to Rogue.

Kitty had found her Goth roommate just where she had expected to, holed up in their room with a book. It took her about thirty minutes to fill Rogue in on everything that had happened. She started out by admitting that she knew of Kurt's feelings for her for some time now, and she had even confessed to her own feelings for him and why she had accepted the date with Chris. Then she recounted the events that had transpired down in the kitchen.

After Kitty had finished telling her tale she asked, "Rogue, what should I do?"

The southern girl gave it some thought, even going so far as to place a finger to her chin in a well practiced pose of concentration. "Well, I think you should still go on your date."

This was not the response the younger girl was expecting. If anything she was waiting for Rogue to chew her out for _"hurting my little brother."_ The last thing she would have anticipated was the older girls blessings for a date with someone other than Kurt.

At seeing the look of confusion on Kitty's face, Rogue decided to explain, "Well the way I see it, it's like this; you want to know if your feelings for Kurt are real and not just some fanciful crush. The date with Chris will just allow you to get some perspective on the issue and see where your feelings truly lie." She paused to see if Kitty was following. Upon seeing understanding in her eyes she pressed on, "If anything the space between you and Kurt will be a good thing for the both of you. And after this Friday the two of you can begin to work on your friendship again."

"But what if Kurt doesn't want to work on our friendship now?"

"If I know my little brother at all, he is probably moping about in his room right now trying to figure out how to fix things with you." The gothic girl gave a small grin, "You two will be right as rain in no time. He meant what he said about loving you. He loves you too much to ever see you unhappy for long."

"But what if it turns out that my feelings really are that deep for him? Or what if it turns out that they really are nothing and I decide that I like Chris?" Kitty asked with fear in her blue eyes.

"You are asking for too much right now Kit. You just got to let things work out how they are gonna work out. Let life be lived."

Kitty regarded her roommate momentarily with respect, "Wow Rogue, like how did you get so smart about this relationship stuff?"

A sad smile crossed her face, "Well, when you get the cards that I've been dealt, you do a lot of thinking. I've learned that I can't change my position any, _at least not now_, and so you got to make the best of it and view each mistake and day as a learning opportunity. You'd be surprised how much I've learned about human interactions based on the fact that I can't touch."

The younger girl felt a little bit uncomfortable, as if she had brought up something that the older girl didn't really feel like talking about. "I'm sorry if I was out of line there."

Rogue waved it off, "Nah, I'm a Goth remember? Depressed and dark is comes with the territory." And she laughed just to show that it in fact was not a big deal.

"Thanks Rogue, you've been a big help."

"No problem Kitty. And I expect to be having a similar talk later with my brother."

Kitty's face went pale. And her mouth opened and closed noiselessly like a fish. Rogue laughed at this, "Don't worry, I aint gonna tell him about what we've discussed. If anything I am just going to be doing my whole 'Dear Rogue' routine again."

The color returned to Kitty's face, "Oh. Okay." She thanked Rogue once again, and left the room to go find something else to occupy her mind for a while.

After she left Rogue had to shake her head in disbelief, _those two are going to be the death of me. I swear. Either I am about to fix things for the both of them, or I am about to screw it up beyond all repair. _This thought gave her reason to pause before she shrugged and said, "What the hell? Whatever happens, happens."

**Authors Note:** If you couldn't already tell, this is not the sequel to 'Forgiven' that is still in the works. But I've had this idea for a story loosely based of a song by They Might Be Giants. This started out as that story, but then mutated into something different. Perhaps that story will get written someday?


End file.
